


Unresolved Issues

by Phoenix47



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix47/pseuds/Phoenix47
Summary: “How do you do it” Blake says softly. Her grip tightens on his shoulder as she struggles to continue. This action causes Sun to look over his shoulder and what he sees surprises him. Blake has her head towards the ground. Sun has never seen Blake look so defeated before.





	Unresolved Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the MMA AU created by Bobafiish. I hope you all enjoy.

The training room was often filled with other contestants. But today there was only two occupying it. The reason for this was because it was time for everyone to get lunch but, these two decided to stay in order to make use of the sparing area. This part of the room was always being used and contestants had to wait at least an hour before using it. The room was fairly quiet because everyone stepped out. The only noises were the pants and movements caused by Blake and Sun.

“Come on Blake, I know you can kick harder than that” Sun says, after blocking a kick aimed at his head. Blake, ignoring his remark, regains her balance and faints to the left and throws a punch to the right. Sun reacts to the faint and gets hit with Blake’s punch. But quickly moves back to regain his balance. Blake rushes towards him trying to follow up the attack however, Sun is quick to recover and shifts out of the way. 

Blake, only slightly annoyed, shifts her stance and prepares herself for Sun’s attack. Sun’s posture is relaxed but firm. Blake assumes that his stance has something to do with his faunus trait. Sun, noticing Blake’s unawareness, quickly moves and catches Blake off guard. She kicks high, towards his shoulder, but Sun easily maneuvers under her kick and gets behind her. Sun then grabs her shoulder and kicks her behind her right knee causing Blake to lose her balance and fall to her knees.

At this moment, their spar is official over leaving Sun to be the victor. Both panting from their work out, Sun moves in front of Blake and outstretches his hand to her. Blake looks up, lets out a small sigh, and accepts his help grabbing on to his hand. Once both have caught their breath Sun says, “I don’t remember it being so easy to beat you” he says jokingly. He then moves to grab each of them a bottle of water and continues. “In fact the last time we spared, I was the one who ended up on the floor” he says warily. 

Blake, after drinking some water, averts her eyes from Sun and answers, “I’ve had a lot on my mind recently, that’s all.” Blake then moves to a bench and starts to take the tape off her hands. 

Sun a little shocked from this asks, “You don’t want to go another round.” Not hearing a response, Sun then moves beside Blake and reaches for her writs, to get her attention. “What’s bothering you so much that it’s causing you to lose focus” Sun asks gently. Sun waited patiently for Blake to give an answer. But, after a minute of waiting Sun then said, “Never mind, forget I asked.” Sun then turned around to grab his stuff from the floor but stopped when Blake placed a hand onto his shoulder.

“How do you do it” Blake says softly. Her grip tightens on his shoulder as she struggles to continue. This action causes Sun to look over his shoulder and what he sees surprises him. Blake has her head towards the ground. Sun has never seen Blake look so defeated before. 

Sun, curious and confused, asked “What do you mean by that.” At this, Blake let her hand fall off Sun’s shoulder, allowing for Sun to face her. Once Sun was looking at her, he took in her appearance properly. She wasn’t looking towards the ground anymore. Instead she had her full attention on him. Her expression made Sun think of a child trying to solve a puzzle but not being able to because of a missing piece.

“How do you ignore all the comments. The crowd, they talk bad about the faunus contestants all the time.” Blake’s hands are clutching onto her clothes as she speaks. Her voice sounding angry from years of oppression, Sun guesses. “They.. some of them go to the fights just to see the faunus get hurt. They don’t care about us as people; and still you go and fight,” she was nearly shouting at this point and all Sun could do was listen. 

As she took some small breaths, Sun responded softly, to not startle her, “Is this why you wear the bow, because of what they say.” Blake then turns her back to Sun, with her hands remaining still clutched at her sides from being a bit angry and upset. She then proceeds to shake her head and takes a breath to calm herself.

Once she exhales, she releases her hands from her clothes, to relax herself, and says, “That’s only part of it.” Blake then waits a moment before continuing. “When I fight in the tournaments I want people to see me for my skill, my hard work, not for what I am that shouldn’t matter.” Blake then moves to take a seat on the bench and Sun follows. 

“Some find it unfair to have faunus fight in the same matches as humans. They say we have an unfair advantage and that’s them being kind.” She then says bitterly, “Most of the time, the stuff they say, it’s like they’re children who still haven’t learned the power that words can have upon a person.” Blake’s voice is filled with anger and sorrow as she remembers their words.

Sun, wanting to help Blake feel more at ease, gently wraps his tail around her midsection. “When I’m fighting it’s pretty easy to tune them out. When I’m not fighting I go and hang out with Neptune and the guys.” Sun reaches for Blake’s hand and gently grasps it. “Having friends makes things easier; you should know, you have the team and they don’t care what you are.” Blake’s expression was that of appreciation but also nervousness. 

Noticing her nervousness, Sun makes sure to continue carefully. “When are you going to fight without the bow? It’ll only makes things worse if someone finds out before you announce it.” Sun continues, although not wanting upset her further tightens his hold on her, in hopes of offering her some comfort. “Then they’ll make it public and cause a lot of drama that could have been avoided.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for some time now. I’m not sure when I’ll show them but, it will be soon,” she tightens her grip on his hand. She looks at him and says happily, “After all I do have friends that will have my back, no matter what.” Blake then takes a moment and continues “Helping the fight against the Grimm should start to change the way faunus are viewed.”

Sun nods and says, “Yeah, maybe after all of this Grimm business is done we’ll finally be accepted,” his voice filled with happiness while thinking of future he desired.

“You are to optimistic sometimes” she replies half joking. Sun taking a little offense stands up, separating themselves.

“Yeah, well you are to negative” he answers unable to come up with anything else.

Blake starts to chuckle and says, “I think the word you meant was pessimistic.” She then grabs her stuff and moves next to Sun.

“It doesn’t really matter” Sun says, with a blush on his cheeks, as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“Then let’s make an agreement to always meet in the middle” Blake responds, with a rare smile present. Sun returns her smile and nods his head excitedly.

This moment of silence is broken when Sun’s stomach growls. A bit embarrassed he says, “There is this new place that opened five blocks down, want to get some lunch from there” he asks hopefully. Blake thinks about it for a second and then answers.

“That sounds great, let’s get out of here” as they both walk to leave the room Blake makes a resolution to not hide anymore. “Thank you Sun, you really helped me back there.”

Sun just smiles at her, with his tail shifting as he walks. “That was nothing, I was just helping a friend,” with that they both leave and think about a future they are both striving to create.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment or leave Kudos.


End file.
